


In Dreams

by sinecure



Series: Glimpses [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has a... slightly erotic dream. And then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I'm not making any money off of the characters.

Rose woke up, legs squeezed tight, fingers within her folds, hips bucking up as she came. Pleasure washed through her veins as her body strained for every last bit of pleasure it could wring out of her. Breath leaving her in a rush, she stretched, then curled up, rolling onto her side.

That was the most erotic dream she'd ever had.

Her eyes opened lazily to find the Doctor beside her, watching her. The satisfied smile curving up her lips, slipped away.

Panic washed over her, and all she could do was stare back at him. Belatedly, she realized her hand was still down her knickers and her skirt was flipped up. With a gasp, she freed her hand, then rolled away from him.

What was he doing in bed with her?

But then her ears took in the sounds of birds twittering in the distance, and her eyes were blinded by sunlight and blue sky. Memory flooded back in. They were on the planet Traum again, a favorite spot for when they wanted a nice, uneventful place to spend a few hours. They'd come here to watch the huge birds, which were soaring high overhead.

She'd been so relaxed after a pleasant day spent alone with the Doctor. And with the warm sun, the gentle breeze, and the pisha fruits, she'd felt so relaxed she'd drifted off to sleep beside him.

On his coat. Oh, god.

And now!

Rolling away from him with a panicked sound, she tried to get to her feet, but his hand on her arm stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She groaned, sitting up with her back to him, drawing her legs to her chest. Resting her arms on her knees, she stared at the bank of trees across from her, fighting the shame that was burning its mark across her face. "I... don't know. Anywhere but here?" She closed her sticky hand into a fist, feeling the wetness between her thighs, and on her damp knickers. All she wanted was to get away from the Doctor so she could die of embarrassment in peace.

Hearing him move, she figured he was gathering his coat to go, but only a second passed before he was pressed up against her back, one hand resting on her arm as he whispered in her ear. "I was hoping," and then he was pressed even tighter to her and she felt--

He was hard!

"Well," he continued, drawing the word out, still in a whisper, "I was hoping we could..." he trailed off, and she heard a hint of uncertainty in his voice, even as his hand slid from her arm to her breast.

Her nipples, pebbled from arousal, the cooler air, and the very likely meaning behind the Doctor's words and actions, as he pressed up against her, hardened even more. "Doctor," she breathed, nearly moaning out his name, "do you..." she turned to glance at him over her shoulder and saw that his face was right there, peering down the low neckline of her blouse.

He raised his eyebrows as his fingers pinched one of her nipples. And then his other hand was there, on her stomach, sliding down between her legs as she relaxed them. She gasped, still sensitive, but already partially aroused again. "Yes?" he inquired, voice low and husky.

His fingers slipped under her skirt, into her knickers, and then even further, into her wet folds. Her hips bucked into his hand.

"Do you wanna shag?" she asked, biting her lip nervously, though more assured of his answer as he stroked her sensitive flesh.

His breath was warm on her cheek when he breathed out, "More than you could possibly know." His cock pressed harder into her backside, and she gasped.

Then suddenly, she was spun around, and pressed to the ground, and the Doctor was hovering over her. "Wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't."

Lost, Rose halted her movements, left her leg clasped loosely around his bum. "What?"

He grinned and glanced around. "There's something in the air here... well, I say 'something', but it's actually a compound. A chemical compound that gets into the blood stream and makes dreams slightly more, uh, erotic, shall we say?"

She stared at him for a moment, unable to believe what she was hearing. He began to fidget under her gaze. "You drugged me?"

His eyes widened, and he shook his head. "Oh, nononononono! It's not a drug-- well, technically it is. Or, it will be in about eighty-four years, but, no. Naturally occurring, it's just an enhancer."

He smiled and fell silent.

Smile slipping off his face when she didn't respond, he sat back and scratched his neck, drawing in a deep breath. "Right. Sorry. I-- I shouldn't have presumed. I didn't think too far beyond, 'I want Rose so bloody much!' Sorry." When he made to get off of her, she tightened her leg around him, forcing him forward.

He caught himself with his hands on either side of her head, watching her warily. But there was hope there as well.

"What took you so long?" she asked, smile sliding up her face.

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her, but stopped just before his lips touched hers. "You never fell asleep. All five times we've been here, you stayed awake."

She snickered at that.

He pouted and reached for something beside him. It was one of the pisha fruits. "Splash of genius bringing these along," he chuckled, then tossed it aside and finally kissed her.


End file.
